User talk:Dragonboy546
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dragonboy546 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Radagast83 (talk) 05:28, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Explanation of Babylon Project standards Dragonboy, I can see that much of your wiki experience is with fan fiction-based sites. However, the Babylon Project wiki is devoted exclusively to canon, licensed, and real-world content. Fan fiction like the "Captain James Tyson" page you recently created does not fit any of these categories. You can find more details on this page and on this page. There are plenty of canon, licensed, and real-world pages that need content, so we hope to see your writing there soon! -- BlueResistance (talk) 15:21, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Had no right to delete something that I worked hard on Blue Resistance I want u to know that I am still hurt by what you did to my page and it doesn't matter if its canon or noncanon its still Scifi. (Dragonboy546 (talk) 04:49, October 21, 2014 (UTC)Dragonboy546) :Hello. I'm sorry you're having difficulties here. I took a look and Blue Resistance is indeed correct about the Babylon Project standards regarding this page and on this page. However, you can post your edits to the non-canon/fan-fic wiki, http://babylon5fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Babylon_5_Fanon_Wiki. :If you're at all familiar with Star Trek's Memory Alpha, there is a companion piece, Memory Beta that includes "non-canon" material. While Memory Beta is based solely on officially licensed material that is considered 'non-canon' the concept is similar here. The Babylon Project is for official sanctioned/licensed material only. :Don't fret, your edits are still here for a short time, so your hard work has not gone to waste: http://babylon5.wikia.com/wiki/Captain_James_Tyson?action=edit&oldid=52049. I won't remove the page until you've had a chance to move it over. Does it matter if its canon or not My stuff doesn't belong on a non-canon page cause there could of been a Captain Tyson in the command of a Destroyer that fought against the Drakh in a Call to Arms movie, this wiki need to be both canon and non-canon, and the templates that are needed on the other wiki are characters, Ship, series, and battle sites.(Dragonboy546 (talk) 23:58, October 21, 2014 (UTC)Dragonboy546) ::Hi. It actually does matter. The content on this wiki was and is always supposed to just cover published, official materials. This particular wiki is no different than Star Trek's Memory Alpha or Wookieepedia, the Star Wars Wiki. I've created you the templates you've requested, but they'll probably need tweaking (different background colors, etc). Go ahead and copy the text from here http://babylon5.wikia.com/wiki/Captain_James_Tyson?action=edit&oldid=52049 and paste it on your newly created page on the other wiki and you should be all set. FYI, the template should work too. ::If you're interested in contributing canonical material to this wiki, we would love additional help. If you'd like to add fan-fiction related to Babylon 5, the other wiki seems the best place for that. Happy editing. Radagast83 (talk) 04:05, October 22, 2014 (UTC) ::I need a War template cause doing an article about the third Earth-Shadow Wars thanks for the Battles can't find a direction to create a war article. (Dragonboy546 (talk) 15:14, October 26, 2014 (UTC)Dragonboy546) :If you'd like to, copy it now and create a new page on that other wiki. If you want to work on improving that wiki, please feel free to use this particular wiki as a resource to build new pages over there. Please reach out to me on my user talk and I might be able to lend a helping hand from time to time if you have questions on improving that particular wiki. I can help a bit with creating any templates you might be interested in using that don't already exist over there. Happy editing and please keep it civil. Radagast83 (talk) 17:54, October 21, 2014 (UTC) : Memory Delta wiki Hey, I miss you, we need need to work on our stories on my wiki, Dragon, please come back to my wiki.--Typhuss999 (talk) 00:27, February 2, 2016 (UTC)